Forgive me
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One -shot - Translation from Pardon write in march 2014. Alternative end of the episode Friday the 13th 1901.


One -shot - Translation from « Pardon » write in march 2014

Alternative end of the episode Friday the 13th 1901

Emily's words sounded again and again in her mind. What if she was right? What if because of her actions, Gillies won? What if that was his plan from the begining?

Julia doubted, she even didn't know what to think. The one, whom the mind was more sharpened than many others, she, that always had to consider the facts on several angles, was blinded by anger, fear, grief. Mostly because of the grief, the one which killed her from the inside, the same as gnawing the heart of William also. William. She couldn't stop thinking about him throughout all of this. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she had heard him left her door a few days earlier. He haunted her thoughts again and again, at this time.

-Julia? Asked shyly the Young woman next to her.

She looked at her and after cross her gaze, they walked together. Her heart stopped in her chest during one second, seeing who was standing some meters further, next to the police carriage.

-Talk to him, wishpered Emily without Julia looked her, or you will lost him forever.

She said nothing more and walked next to her without Julia notice it, her gaze in those of the man. Emily walked towards the policemen, smiling at Detective Murdoch before smiled at George.

-Emily, are…are you alright? He asked shyly.

-Yes George, I am. I am tired but I am fine. Could you…accompany me at my home, please?

He nodded without any word and the couple walked away slowly, in one same step.

The carriage set off, police slowly left the place without Julia and William even cared about it. They stood one in front of the other, silent, motionless, without looking anywhere else. Then slowly, as if her body replied addition, Julia done a mechanical step towards William. She stopped a meter from him, biting her lips to keep from bursting into tears or don't talk. She knew he was uncomfortable but she wanted that he makes the first move.

-How…how are you Julia? Said William shyly feeling his throat tighten.

-I…I am not dead, she whispered, so I…think that I am…doing well and…

She didn't finish her sentence and looked the ground, unable to watch his soft gaze any longer, this eyes that she loved so much and which was full of sadness.

-So, then I…I will wish you a fine day Doctor.

With this words, she looked at William again, seeing him walked away without add anything. So, without thinking, she came towards him and she took his arm to stop him.

-William, she wishpered.

He turned to her and looked at her closely before swallowing hardly.

-Julia, we…

She didn't give him more time to continue as she threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips against his for a hot kiss.

-Don't do this, wishpered William got her away immediatly.

-Please, she sighed putting her forehead on his, forgive me.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer against him, leaving him a little lost and not knowing if he should tighten her against him or get her away forever for the injuries thats were in him.

-I love you William, I love you so much. I want to marry you, I want it since so long. But I can't.

-Why? Wishpered softly William in her hairs.

-He will hurt you, he will separate us, he…

-About who are you talking about?

Julia didn't answered and slowly she begun to cry against him. Crying wasn't in her habits. But tense from the past days, the threat over her head since weeks, her broken heart, all of this broked her strenght.

She burred her face into William's neck, wanting to convince herself that she was safe with him, that his strong arms could protect her from all dangers. She felt the arms of William finally closing around her, firmly pressing her against him. His fingers caressed her back and his hot breath slided on her ear.

-Who is scares you Julia? Who wants to hurt us? And why this is a connection with my proposal?

-I…I can't.

-I beg you, insisted William before kissed her hairs.

-Gillies, said Julia sobbing and tightening her fingers on William's jacket.

At this name, William tensed and holded her closelier.

-I have got threats William, I have tried to protect you but this monster…He will kill us if I marry you and he will kill YOU if I talk to you and I…I have just done it William, wishpered Julia before sobbing again, but I had to. I don't want to lost you.

-I understand now.

-I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't be your wife, I am sorry, so sorry.

William closed his eyes for a time, feeling Julia's tears on his shirt, her fingers shook vigorously his jacket. Then, one second after, he pulled her away from him, enough to carress her cheek with his fingers and holding softly her chin. He crossed her gaze, her soft gaze full of sadness. He smiled at her tenderly.

-I will not let him hurt you again Julia, we will fix that for good. I will find Gillies and he will never approach you again. After that, I will ask you to marry me and if you really want it, we will become wife and husband.

-William, if Gillies know what I told you, he…

William stopped her with his finger on her lips that he caress for a time.

-We will find a way to be happy, I promise.

-What will we do?

- For now, I don't know. But you are tired, he said wiping her tears, I will bring you back to your home and…

-It would be better that nobody see you. After what happend in front of my door if Gillies know it, he could hurt you.

-You're right, nodded William.

Julia smiled at him and slipped away from his embrace until the moment when the young man took her hand with his and he putted the other behind her ear to kiss Julia languidly.

-I love you, don't forget it, he said before get away.

-Me too William, she answered softly,don't doubt about it for one second.

-I don't anymore, said William before do some steps.

So the young woman stood there, in silent, her heart in peace. But yet, she couldn't think of anything else than the threat on William, especially after spoke to him. But she knew now that talked to him was the best to do. He didn't doubt anymore about her love to him, he knew that she didn't have any other choice. He forgived her, once again. Julia wished with all her heart that was the last time he had to do it.

End


End file.
